Derek's Misery
by torajune28
Summary: Derek did something that he'd usually never do and now he's regretting it. After all, he's not one to... settle. Really, how long does it take, anyway? Then, of course, a case crops up and the victims are a little unnerving. Isn't life just great? WARNINGS: Slash DMSR :)
1. Can Only Mean One Thing

_Yey! New story! This is _Derek's Misery_! Read on and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**_Can Only Mean One Thing_**

DMSR

Derek woke up with a start, his face drenched in sweat. That damn dream again, the one about- He sighed as he rubbed his bald head and looked at the clock. It was only 5:47 but he got up anyway, heading to the shower. The water beat down on his body, steaming and comforting. Finally he washed himself and started to get ready, taking note that it was already 6:30. An image of sensual, full lips invaded his mind and he shook his head deliberately.

Derek put on a pot of coffee and fixed himself a breakfast burrito from the freezer. He sighed again, plopping in the seat and folding his torso over his legs. The microwave beeped and he stretched out of the chair, moving slowly across the kitchen. Pulling the burrito out of the nuker, he dropped it on a plate and threw it haphazardly onto the table. He pulled a cup out of the cupboard and readied it just as the coffee machine went off. As he sipped, a mental picture of large brown eyes with dark bags under them filled his brain. Those eyelashes were so long and thick, sticking together beautifully when the owner cried and- He cut himself off, no more thoughts like that today.

The profiler checked the time on his oven, which now stated 7:00. Scarfing the breakfast burrito and coffee down, he sighed for the thousandth time that morning. He grabbed his gun, credentials, and helmet, deciding at last minute to take his bike instead of his SUV. The air seemed perfect at the moment, warm and fresh, and he felt that was just what he needed. Swinging a leg over the black machine, and shoving the helmet on his head, he started the bike and quickly took off.

The lobby at the Quantico office was unusually full, young faces and temporary badges. Looking up at the banner on the door, Derek realized it was Intern Day.

Emily surprised him, clapping him on the back roughly. "Hey, you! Ready to tutor some kids?"

Derek's eye twitched and he smirked at his teammate. "If you mean beating some ass then sure, I'm ready."

Emily squinted her eyes at him. "Did you forget?"

He sighed once more and nodded. "I did. Completely."

She smiled softly. "I know. You've been preoccupied lately."

He grimaced as a group of determined, smiling faces made their way to Derek.

"Looks like you'll be busy. We might talk later?" She offered, giving him an out.

Derek smiled at her and nodded. "We can talk later." She turned around with a short wave, going the route he would usually take.

"Hello, Agent Morgan!" They all seemed to be greeting him simultaneously. He professionally smiled back at them, his face pulled and straining a little.

"Ah, yeah, hang on. I've got to grab the clipboard, alright. You guys…stand off by the wall and I'll be right back." There were five cheerful faces staring up at the taller, dark man, all nodding at him when he told them what to do. Derek made his way to the long table that Agent Anderson and another one he had never seen were handing out clipboards, name tags, temporary badges. He greeted Anderson and received his sticker and clipboard. His bag was still slung around his shoulder and luckily, he remembered the procedures they had gone over with him and the other mentors for today.

"Alright." He made his presence known to the group that was now chatting amongst themselves. "We'll go by last names and you would do well to remember I am a mentor, not a friend." He pulled the clipboard up and started again. "You may call me Agent Morgan, sir, or…that's it. Roll call." He stated as he started listing off names. "TA Rogers, TA Simpson, TA Cravit, TA Ripple, and TA Camper."

After each name he called, he received a "Here" in return. Derek observed his TAs (Training Agents) in the order he had called them. The women were outnumbered, three to two. TA Rogers was a blonde woman, an expression of eagerness on her face. Simpson was a dark-haired, childish looking man who wore thick, black-rimmed glasses. Cravit was a brunette male, with a small mouth and wide, doe-like eyes. They reminded him of a certain someone and a snarl crossed his face as the TA smiled cryptically at him. Ripple was the other female, her hair almost black and her skin a dark mocha color. Her face crinkled as she stared at Derek, though the smile was still there. Lastly was Camper, a larger man who reminded Derek of a younger him. He was voluntarily bald, muscular but not to the point where it was disgusting, and his black skin was smooth and soft looking.

"You guys wanna get started?" Derek asked, turning around and heading for the elevator, feeling the TAs behind him.

"Yes, sir," they replied to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Rogers and Cravit barged up front, the other three falling behind the two competing people. There was a short line from two other groups in front of them for the elevator and the TAs decided it was a good time to talk up their mentor.

"Agent Morgan?" Cravit didn't wait for a response. "You work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, correct?"

Derek's mouth slouched and he nodded. Rogers' blonde hair flipped in Cravit's face and she opened her mouth before Derek could his. "You're pretty famous at the academy, sir. Your hand-to-hand class had the highest record of sign-ups."

Cravit practically threw Rogers aside. "I want to become a member of the BAU as well, Agent Morgan."

The elevator opened and Derek nodded, his lips pursed with undetectable mock impressiveness. "That's amazing, TA Cravit. Only problem is," He pressed the floor which contained the gyms. "A lot of people want to join us."

Cravit's face fell and he nodded, Rogers taking the hesitation to slip herself into the conversation. "I want to join the IIU."

Morgan wanted to snarl and tell her to shut the hell up but he endured. "You want to work with the internet and missing children? That's pretty heroic."

The elevator dinged and Derek quickly stepped out, not waiting for the TAs to follow him. He lead the way to gym four, which according to his clipboard, was the gym assigned to them. He opened the door and let his students follow him. Though it was called a 'gym' it was only as big as half of the bullpen. There were five desks set up for the students and a comfy chair at the front for Derek. He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. The TAs all took a seat. "Okay, we can start."

The 'class' went on for an hour, Derek relaying the basic workings of the FBI, his specific unit, and specifically what his specialties are. He was then asked questions, some a little personal for his taste. Like, "Do you have a girlfriend?" from Cravit. Or "How many people do _you_ kill on a yearly basis?" from Rogers.

Once that was done, almost instantly, two agents came and knocked on the door to take the chairs and desks away. To Derek's surprise, it was Prentiss and Reid. He smiled at Emily, more of a smirk really. "You get roped into helping us out today?"

Reid replied, making Derek's mouth twitch. "We did. Are you ready for us to take them away yet?"

He nodded at the doctor, not making eye contact, watching the TAs as they collected their things. Prentiss dragged a desk out, then Reid, and the pattern continued until the room was empty, save Derek and his legal stalkers.

"We'll see you later, Derek." Emily waved at him, her mouth in a giant smile. Spencer did the same, only the smile was small and Derek didn't return his wave.

"I'm not familiar with any of you so I'm guessing I don't have you for my combat classes. Who's your teacher?" He was leaning against the back wall, his arms folded.

Camper spoke up this time from his position against the wall with the door, the first Derek had heard from him. "Sanchez."

Derek chuckled. "Ah, Sanchez. Beat his ass a couple of times. Are you all the same?"

Ripple shook her head, shifting her weight from foot to foot in the middle of the room. "Simpson and I have Valento," she answered.

He nodded and looked down at his pants. "I'll be back," He said, pointing to himself. "Going to the bathroom."

Derek pulled the door and walked into a group of TAs being lead to another gym. He made his way to the bathroom, opening the door to a Spencer who was washing his face. He stiffened and considered going a floor down since the agent hadn't noticed him, but reconsidered and walked in.

The doctor jumped when he saw the figure walking behind him in the mirror. When he noticed it was Derek he relaxed, but a pang of guilt welled up in his chest. Derek went in the stall with his bag, came out and walked to the urinal with a new pair of pants, used it, zipped himself up, and washed his hands, all without looking at the brunette.

"Mor-"

"Do you know yet?" Derek asked. Spencer shook his head and looked down at his wet hands before he heard the door open and slam shut.

Derek stormed into gym four and slammed the door with an intent to kill. He dropped his bag and the five students were quiet. Simpson looked at Ripple with a hint of horror on his face. "We'll survive, right?" He mouthed. Ripple bit her lip and shrugged slightly.

Camper was the first out of the room, his top drenched in sweat. Simpson followed, his glasses in his hand, fogged and his face too wet to support them. Next came Rogers, her spaghetti strap tank top sagging with the amount of sweat in it, her breasts almost fully exposed. Ripple was smiling as she came out of the room, her sweat shirt and pants soaked, her hair fuzzy, and her eyes finally looking relaxed. Cravit and Derek exited the room at the same time. Derek was tired, profusely perspiring more than any of the TAs combined. He'd worked out with each of them, trying to take his stress out. They had gone over the designated time by thirty minutes but no one had any complaints. Cravit especially. He had gotten touchy, feely when Derek and him trained together, more holds and grabs than kicks and punches.

Derek found it annoying, but he was able to throw the body that reminded him of Spencer's as much as he had wanted. Cravit had a hand on Derek's forearm, talking his mouth off. Rogers was visibly jealous but she said nothing since Derek himself hadn't said a thing.

They made their way to the shooting range, sweaty clothes still sweaty. Rogers and of course, Cravit just couldn't figure out how to work a gun, causing the dark, beautiful man to help them out, his arms around theirs, positioning and stabilizing them. The six walked out of the range and to their respective locker rooms.

Simpson, Cravit, Camper and Agent Morgan all hopped in the shower. Simpson and Camper were actually making conversation, about their choice jobs and possibilities of moving up in the FBI one day. Cravit gradually gravitated towards Derek, who was soaping up nonchalantly, his mind elsewhere.

"Agent Morgan? You were very…intense out there." Derek had turned towards the TA and saw that he was soaped up already, the milky, white substance flowing down his body as he walked through the two shower heads between them. Though he looked like Spencer in the face, his body was well built and he had two tattoos -a tramp stamp stating '_Live Freely'_ and a blue jay on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah," the agent replied.

Cravit came under the head Derek was using, causing the older agent to move away slightly. "I really wish I had signed up for your class earlier. Especially if I knew you were gay."

The older man sputtered, his mouth going slack jawed. Cravit gave him a sultry, questioning look. He rubbed a hand down his torso as if rinsing the soap off, but it was really an act of seduction. Derek licked his lips and shook his head. Though there were only six other people in the twenty-four capacity shower, he reigned himself in for worry of being seen. "I don't know where you got that idea from," he defended, washing his bald head.

Cravit pulled his hair back, wringing it out. "I saw the looks you _weren't_ giving your fellow agent. The dorky one with the pretty looking face and longish hair." Cravit used the hair tie on his wrist. "He reminds me of Anthony."

Derek sighed, clearly he had been figured out by this kid. He turned around, rinsing his back off. "Who is that?"

"Me." Cravit smiled at the agent. "Clearly you have a thing for him, as you so obviously tried to avoid." He turned too, if only to stare at Derek's member. "I could… help your carnal desires out."

Derek snarled and threw a glare at the kid. "You don't compare to him. He doesn't look a thing like you. I don't appreciate you coming in here and invading my personal space. Please leave."

"Ag- Derek? I know that's not what you feel." Cravit came closer as Derek sneered at him. "When you first saw me your eyes widened just the slightest, and I thought you had taken a liking to me. When I saw your wonderful teammate, I put it together right away-"

"I'm done," Derek said, walking out of the shower room and grabbing one of the stacked towels. Cravit squinted his eyes as he watched his superior leave him behind. He chewed on a nail and followed him out to the locker benches, where Simpson and Camper were already putting their clothes on.

"Lets meet up with the girls, have lunch, and then you guys are done here." Derek was swift in his movements, some words muffled by the shirt going over his head. "What do you want? Subway? I want Subway. Lets get Subway."

Simpson and Camper looked at each other and shrugged, Cravit slipping on his untied shoes and picking up his bag with an annoyed whine as the three of them left him behind.

They met with the females in the lobby, all ready and fresh to go. Rogers was frowning at Ripple, and Ripple was talking to another teams TA.

"We're off to lunch. Subway," Simpson told Ripple. She smiled at him and nodded, waving bye to her conversation partner.

"You coming, Rogers?" She asked. The blonde shrugged and went along, trailing behind the team, next to Cravit.

Derek lead them on the ten minute walk it took to get to Subway. "I'm not paying for you guys. It says here that we don't. I'm merely accompanying you so that you can ask any last minute questions." His turn came in the line and he ordered. Cravit had jumped up to just behind him when they entered the franchise.

Derek chose a table and dug in after he had paid, where Cravit soon joined him. He rolled his eyes as the woman dropped Camper's sandwich and had to start all over again, causing the line to be held up. Cravit smirked, taking the opportunity into hand. "Here's my number," he said, handing the uninterested Derek a piece of paper with his name and number on it. "I only want your body, nothing more."

Derek's ears seemed to perk up at that, his hand momentarily stopping on its way to his mouth. "I swear on my life, kid, you just don't give up."

The brunette smiled. "I'm a healthy, young, gay man who loves black guys. I'll take what I can get."

Derek actually smiled and Cravit blushed, though the older agent didn't notice as he took the paper off of the table and stuck it in his go-bag. Cravit watched, his mouth pulled into a thin smile.

"Are you considering it?"

Derek shook his head. "Not really. It would be suspicious if your number was sitting in front of me while you're this close," he said, as he pointed to Camper who was now walking over.

At 2:00 p.m., Derek had finally returned the TAs to their respective regular classes at the FBI Training Academy- thirty minutes by fifteen person van. He was driving, another agent who had tagged along to bring his team back was sitting in the seat behind him. Both were exhausted so no talking was done, only Derek throwing the keys to the person with a "Here, man". He had recognized the agent who worked on the bottom floor, closer to the front security box which took care of the transportation keys.

He made his way to the elevator and pressed his floor, waiting for the doors to open as he dug through his mind.

The offer Cravit had presented was actually running its course through Derek's head. He hadn't had a good fuck in eleven months. Both his male and female sex friends had called him and messaged him, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. Not since he realized.

He wanted to go celibate and prove to himself that what he was feeling was real. That it wasn't just an illusion of too much time spent together. And he had survived for eleven months (with no intercourse AT ALL!), for the first time since he had voluntarily become sexually active. No longer than two months would he have suffered before, when he'd give up on who he was holding out for and cheat on them. That was why his relationships never lasted long. This time, though, he did it. Which could only mean one thing: He was in love.

* * *

_Alright! A lot of it seems like it's useless but it's not, I promise :D_


	2. FINE?

_Hey guys! I'm so excited about this, it's gotten such a good reaction! Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

**_FINE?!_**

DMSR

Derek awoke to sunlight coming through his window and his phone going off. "Morgan, here."

"Derek, sexy hunk, get yourself out of bed and down here. You are late!" Garcia's voice rang.

The agent pulled his phone away from his face and saw that it was 8:00. He silently cursed. "I'll be right there, Baby Girl." He snapped the phone shut and swung off the bed. He was ready in ten and out of the door five after that.

He ran to the break room as soon as the doors opened and grabbed a cup of sludged coffee. Hotch was in the doorway as he sipped the scalding liquid while trying to walk. "Morgan, you're late."

"I gathered."

Hotch's eye twitched but he said nothing. "Conference room. Now."

"Surprise." Derek followed his boss to the room, noticing that the computer was up and that files were already open on the IPads. He sighed as he took a seat, motioning for Garcia to carry on.

She grimaced as she returned to the screen.

"We have three missing black teenage males, all from the D.C. area." Pictures of black motorcycles came onto the screen. "Each of them had received or bought a black rocket." She quirked an eyebrow. "Strange, right? It gets weirder." She flicked the remote. "Each rocket was left with a bouquet of white and red roses in the helmet."

"Hmm," Reid started, pointing to his paper copy of the picture. "The merging of red and white flowers represents unity."

Garcia smiled. "Of course Boy Genius already knew that, you spoiled my fun. Another flower, a yellow tulip, was found tied to the handles. Which!" She said, before Spencer could, "Means hopelessly in love."

Derek frowned as he finished his coffee. "They're missing but we haven't found bodies nor been brought in already? What the hell?" He asked as he went through the photos.

Garcia shook her head. "No, love, no bodies. They thought they could handle it, that maybe it was a prank. It's not." She went silent for a second. "But at least we know what to look out for."

Hotch spoke up. "I talked to the chief at D.C PD and he told me that there were witnesses to each crime. They only saw the boys voluntarily jump into a gold BMW. It was dark during all three abductions so no license plate was given, but we know what car to look for."

Rossi tapped on the round table. "And these are the victims?" He asked Garcia, staring at a screenshot of three young, well-built, black males.

"Yes, sir." She stared at Derek slyly through her orange rimmed glasses. "Baby doll, watch out, you might be next."

"They're looking for teenagers and Morgan is definitely not a kid," Prentiss joked.

"A hehe hell," Derek mocked her laugh.

"Actually, it is very unlikely that any of this pertains to Morgan. Not only is it an age difference, it would be a total discrepancy in the profile. It would make absolutely no sense for the unsub to suddenly switch to men of Morgan's caliber, even if he or she were to walk right past him on the street."

Everyone was silent as their eyes went to Reid, all except Morgan's. He stared at his empty cup, turning it in his hand on the table. "They were joking with me," he said flatly.

Spencer nodded. "I know. I was only trying to comfort you."

Derek gave him an incredulous look without actually looking at him. "Wow, you're doing a great job."

"Alright, alright." Hotch had had enough. "We're working on a profile now. Get to it."

Rossi indicated to his IPad. "Are there a lot of men who know the meaning of flowers?"

"Florists, gardeners maybe, curious gentlemen who want to know the right gift to get for their lovers," Prentiss put in.

Reid nodded, agreeing. "Normally I wouldn't prematurely say this but I think it's safe to say they were taken by a female."

The group looked at him with questioning faces. "This person obviously wants it to be known that they have these boys. Only problem is, no man would have the patience to keep three strong, healthy young men by his side constantly without killing them and dumping their bodies. A woman could do one of two things. She could be drugging them or she could be using her…sexual charms… to keep the boys listening to her. Maybe even tying them up if she had to. Think about it. What else would a perfectly straight and happy young man leave his bike behind for?"

Derek spoke up. "There are certain services that specifically target young men. Escort-like services, I mean." Garcia and Prentiss shot him a strange look. "Hey, I've a lot of female friends who tell me these things." He smirked at them and Rossi shook his head as Spencer and Hotch stared at him with annoyed looks. "They come up with meeting places and identifiers. In this case, it could be the boys who buy the flowers and put them where they were told to. The woman is what they wanted so of course they'll voluntarily get into the car."

Hotch nodded. "Garcia, check the victims bank accounts and see if they took out a similar amount of money and went to a florist or flower shop, please." He pointed at Rossi and Derek. "You two go and see if you can pick up anything from the crime scenes. Reid, come with me. We're checking out their apartments." He stood and turned towards Garcia. "Call JJ and tell her that we don't want to put up a press conference yet. If she has any questions, tell her to call me."

Spencer walked into Terry Jeffries' room, the victim's mother behind him. She had a wad of tissues in hand and her face was covered in tears. "Please find my baby, Doctor!" Spencer only nodded and apologized for what was happening to her. She went to talk to Hotch again and left Reid to search her son's room.

Just like the other two victim's rooms, Gerald White and Brian Crenshaw, it was neat, organized. They had found out that the males were college and private high school students, going on scholarships for football. It was rare that victims had this much in common, but not impossible.

Spencer walked over to the boys bookshelf and pulled one out, reading the title as _VIP: Very Important Players 1961-1994._ He flipped through it and out fell a piece of paper with a handwritten number and the name "Lady Domina" on it. Spencer pulled on one of the blue gloves from his pocket and picked the paper up, wrapping it in the glove. He fast-walked to the living room where he found Hotch consoling the desperate mother.

"We've got something."

Rossi came back with a grim expression on his face. Prentiss laughed at him as he plopped into the chair. "I hear you were propositioned for a 'Sugar Daddy' position," she teased.

He grunted. "By a male, nonetheless."

"Ooh, expanding your horizons, Rossi?" Garcia asked as she followed behind JJ, who had a look of pity on her face.

"Ay, man, you don't understand! I thought it was a woman at first!" The room broke into laughter but died when Derek walked in with another cup of coffee in hand and his cell phone out, talking to Hotch.

"Another one?" He asked. Silence as he listened. "Alright. We'll meet you there." He slipped his phone in his pocket. "Another bike was found. We gotta get down there ASAP."

The SUV pulled up and the agents jumped out. Rossi was the first to make it to Spencer, who was wearing a frown.

"What's up?" JJ asked. Spencer pointed to the spot just below the bars.

_My sweet, sweet delectable man. I'm coming for you next._

"A sticky note with purple eyeliner? Seriously?" Prentiss asked, bending down next to the CSI. He nodded at her as he stood up and she pulled out her gloves and slipped them on. Picking it up, she squinted at it.

"Is that a kiss mark?" JJ asked, her eye level now the same as Emily's.

Spencer nodded. JJ was referring to the mark on the bike's seat in bright, pastel purple lipstick. "The next person she goes for is who she really wants," he stated confidently.

Derek finished his coffee and dumped it in the nearby trash. He stared at the flowers and turned his head sideways. "Hmm," He observed. Hotch came next to him and sent a questioning look his way. "Nah," He shook his head. "I was just thinking that this one has those little white flowers in it. The fillers."

Hotch nodded. "You're right. Hey, Reid," He called the doctor over. "What do these ones mean?"

Spencer stared at Derek before answering. The man literally hadn't looked at him since two weeks ago on Intern Day. He shook his head to get back to the present. "Festivity. Celebration of something. That's why it's so prominent in wedding bouquets."

"Celebrating? What, is she celebrating the fact that she's about to get her final target?" Rossi asked. Prentiss nodded.

"Probably. I don't see what else it could mean."

Spencer and JJ agreed. Hotch called for the CSU to finish processing and the six went to their SUVs. Spencer waited until Derek had already gotten in one before joining him in the same SUV. The older man sighed and stared out the passenger window when he noticed Spencer had taken a seat behind him. "Hey Mor-"

"I'll call Garcia and see if she's had any luck with the bank accounts," Derek said. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Oh, you'll like this, my chocolate Adonis. Head on over quick, I've gotta show you… all of you."

The SUVs pulled into the garage and the agents traveled their way upstairs, immediately heading to the conference room where Garcia was waiting for them. She had the screen on and the remote in her hand.

"Okay, my pretties, check this out."

She pulled up an account with three separate payments of $700 on each of the days the boys went missing. "Here's the thing. The money is just sitting there. And when I pulled up the phone number you and Reid gave me," she addressed Hotch, "It came back to this account as well. Only, the phone hasn't been used since last night, turned off. It's registered to the same name but when I checked the name out, it was a dud. Roselyn Harold," The name on the account, as she indicated with the red laser, "Died thirteen years ago of old age. She had no relatives nor close friends. The unsub was only using the name for the phone number and the account. But, like I said, the money's just sitting there. It was only a legitimate way for the boys to pay her so they'd believe she was really an escort woman." She moved across the room and turned on the lights.

"Another thing…" Her voice was strained. "The boys specifically went to one shop to buy the bouquets. But the latest victim, Darnell Thomas, he didn't. He didn't even pay the woman. I think he was just a last minute practice for the unsub. He's not like the others either, he lives alone, his family…is dead."

Hotch sighed but nodded. It was 5:00 p.m. now and the store would be closing any minute. "Reid, Morgan, you two go check out the store. The rest of us will work on the pro-"

"No," Derek ground out. His elbows were on the table and he was leaning over the Ipad, his hands on his forehead.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch asked, his tone full of command.

"No," Derek repeated, his voice clearly being forced out. Spencer cringed when the word came out, knowing it was his fault.

"No, what?" Hotch pushed. Rossi sent Prentiss and JJ an incredulous look and Garcia was like a deer caught in headlights.

"No, I'm not going to the shop with Reid. No, I'm not going anywhere with Reid."

JJ stared up at the ceiling with a look of disbelief on her face. "Derek, seriously? I mean-"

She was cut off by his fist hitting the table. "Don't. I'm not gonna say anymore."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Come on, Morgan. What the hell?"

Spencer shook his head erratically and everyone stared at him. "Don't," He said. "It's fin-"

"Fine?" Derek had pushed his chair back with his thighs, his hands slamming down on the table. "Fine?! You wanna tell me what's fine about it, Doctor? Because I don't see anything fine with this! How about you just tell me you don't feel the same way instead of tip toeing around me?! It's been four fucking months, Reid. Four months, that doesn't strike anyone else as an especially long time to 'decide whether or not I want to go out with you'? Four months. I can't take it anymore. Just reject me. Tell me you don't love me and I'll talk to you again." Tears formed in the corner of Derek's eyes. JJ watched open mouthed, Prentiss could only stare blankly. Garcia was pouting at her chocolate man, Rossi shaking his head disbelievingly. Hotch was even shocked, his face stuck in a half form of denial. Spencer's cheeks were red and he wanted to shut Derek up, but seeing the man in tears stopped him. A tear fell down Derek's cheek and he wiped it away angrily. "It's not fine," his voice was a whisper. "I'm not fine." He walked to the door. "I'm going home. I don't want to be in the same room as you." He directed the last sentence towards Spencer whose eyes were wide with anger, sadness, and mostly guilt. All six agents watched their tough man walk out of the bullpen, a cell phone coming to his ear.

"Hey, I'm looking for Cravit. Anthony Cravit."

"Ooh, hello, you! Ready for a round?" Cravit had picked up the phone with a "Hola! Who is-" Only to be interrupted by Derek.

"Yeah, actually, I am. Think I could meet you somewhere. Like, now?"

The younger man was silent, ruckus happening in the background and Derek knew he was moving to a quieter place. "I'd love to, Agent. Give me a time and a place and I promise I'll be there."

Derek was iffy about what he was about to do. He never gave his address out to just anyone, even his sex partners didn't know. But he was desperate. He gave Cravit his address. "I have a key under the third bush on the right side of my house in a fake rock. Go in and wait for me."

"Yes, sir. Please, tell me this is real."

"Damn right, it's real. You better be there. Because if I have to wait for you I'm calling up one of my regulars."

Cravit nodded into the phone, his breath now short as he ran to catch a cab. "I'm coming right now."

Derek jumped in his SUV and thrust the key into the ignition. Racing like a speed demon, he made it home in record time. He hoped that Cravit was a good fuck, because if not, he was going exploring tonight and he didn't necessarily want to. He parked his car in the driveway and got out, banging the door shut behind him. He gathered his things from the back and turned around, only to be met by a slam to the back of his head. Down he went, dropping his things, only noticing a pair of heels and two other pairs of sneakers and chucks before blacking out completely.

* * *

_Enjoyed? Didn't? What's up with ya?! :D Shinji says hellooo! _


	3. Gold and Purple

_Serious warning for this one guys. Apparently my brain and I aren't on the same wave and I feel like I'm about to lose some readers. Alas, my muse has written and I do not wish to offend the one who writes my stories._

_Warnings: Non-consensual and language._

**_PROBLEM! Shinji is on vacation for fifteen days which means that Chapter Four won't be up on time. Instead, I'll start my new story early since he's already done that one on accident. _**_Lips and More **it's called. Look for it in ten days time! **_

* * *

_**Gold and Purple**_

DMSR

Hotch had tried calling him four times. JJ, three. Prentiss a whopping eight. Rossi three as well. Garcia called his cell about twenty, and Spencer about twenty four, with a heavy rock sitting in the bottom of his stomach.

When the six came into work that day and Derek didn't, they only assumed he was embarrassed and simply didn't want to come in. Hotch sighed, his expression teeming on the line of rage and tranquility. "Garcia, Reid," he strained the doctors name so tightly that the brunette shivered in fear. "Go to his house and try to appease him." He gestured at Reid with his eyes narrowed. "Garcia is only going to make sure you get there. Talk to him properly," he emphasized this by slamming his fingernails on the desk. "While the four of us go over this case."

Garcia parked on the side of the road, and Spencer noticed something was wrong at once. There were things on the ground in the driveway and that was so uncharacteristically not-Derek. No matter how tired he was, or what shit he had gone through, his houses were his pride. He never let them look disgruntled. Spencer let it go with only a little wariness -maybe he was just that detrimentally hurt.

The next strange thing was that his third bush was ruffled and the artificial stone was lying on its side, as if someone had used the spare key to get in. This was definitely reason for suspicion. Even Garcia noticed. She nudged the brunette. "You have your gun, right?" He nodded and handed her his messenger bag after pulling his gun out and she handed him her key. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, loudly identifying himself. "FBI, is anyone there?" He yelled.

A figure jumped, falling off of the couch and under the table. "Sir- Derek, you had me waiting all night! I didn't leave, I waited and-" He faltered as he saw that the person was holding a gun. "Oh shi-"

"FBI, don't move," Spencer called, Garcia tucked behind him. "Who are you, where is Derek Morgan?"

Cravit stuck his hands in the air and slowly stood. "I'm Anthony Cravit, a…friend of Derek's. I- I don't know where he is. He told me to come over last night so I did. I waited for him but he didn't come home and I fell asleep on the couch. I promise that's all I know." Cravit tossed his hair back with a flick of his head and blinked furiously, trying not to look afraid with a gun in his face.

Spencer gulped, holstering his gun. He could tell that the intern kid was telling the truth. Garcia pulled out her phone as she handed him his messenger bag back. "You're fine. We'll just need to get an official statement as soon as our team leader is here."

Cravit nodded, pulling his arms down and sitting on the couch. Spencer closed the front door and guided the frantic Penelope to the loveseat, taking the spot next to Anthony.

"Was there anyone else here last night?" He asked, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

Cravit shook his head as he took in Spencer's lithe figure. He mentally snarled. "No. It was just me, unless they snuck in while I was sleeping. I…Oh, man, can I call into work? I'm so late."

The agent nodded and the younger of the two pulled his phone out. When he was finished he turned towards Spencer. "Derek called me at around six last night. He wanted to… meet up and…hang out." This was said with a hint of knowing and sass.

The brunette was socially awkward, but he could pick up on certain clues. Derek and Anthony Cravit were going to 'jump the sack' as Derek had put it before. He opened his eyes slowly. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Cravit rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you, Mr. SSA Dr. Reid?" He spat.

Spencer almost bitch-slapped the trainee. He obviously knew the situation between Derek and him, Spencer, but he was more concentrated on jealousy over the alpha male than his current whereabouts. Now was not the time for petty bitch fights. "Look, I get it, you're mad at me for stringing Derek along, but right now, I want to find him and ask him to forgive me. I can't do that with you being sour and asinine."

Cravit growled silently but nodded. "Okay. I mean it when I say I know nothing, though. I wish I did. He was agitated and after he told me to come over he pretty much hung up." Spencer sighed and stood, striding to the door.

"Stay here until we can get you interviewed. Garcia, my teammate, will stay with you."

"Love?" Garcia asked, indicating Reid. "We'll find him, right?" Her mascara was running and Spencer smiled gently at her. In a manner so unlike him, he wiped her tear away with his thumb and caressed her cheek.

"Of course. He has us looking for him, doesn't he?" He opened the door and walked outside, closing it behind him. Spencer leaned against the door, his eyes cloudy as he started to cry. Of course, why hadn't he admitted it before? He loved Derek. So much. He was just too afraid to admit it. Too stupid to realize that Derek meant what he said, that he wasn't joking, that he wanted to be with the skinny nerd Reid saw himself to be, that this wasn't a repeat of the past.

He heard sirens in the distance and immediately straightened up and wiped his tears, pulling his gloves out of his bag and putting them on. Moving to the side of the house, where he knew Derek kept his bike, he found exactly what he had concluded. A bouquet with Baby's Breath, red and white roses in the helmet, a yellow tulip on the handle bar. Only, this time a yellow chrysanthemum sat in the middle of a basket full of daisies. In other words, a 'secret admirer' wrapped in 'innocence'.

Doors began to slam and Spencer made his presence known as he walked back around the house. Hotch was the first to reach him and the brunette explained what he had found. JJ and Prentiss went into the house while Rossi followed the other two men to Derek's bike.

Spencer pointed to the seat, the same lipstick mark was present, only repeatedly this time. "The CSU took the mark from then, right? Could they take it and compare it, run it again?" The youngest agents teeth were gritted and the hand not pointing to the seat was clenched in a fist.

Rossi nodded, his eyebrows raising at Hotch. The unit chief grunted. "We'll find him and he'll be coming back, Reid. No need to worry."

The brunette grinded his teeth and his mouth came up in a grimace. "I know."

DMDM

Derek's eyes were straining to open, not used to the bright fluorescent lights. He tried to wipe his eyes but found that they were tied down. As he finally opened them fully, he saw his surroundings.

A bed with four gold posts was in the center of a windowless, purple and gold walled room. On the wall across and to the right of the lilac door in front of him was a black male he recognized as Terry Jeffries, eyes glazed over, huddled in the corner, sticking a needle in his arm as he pulled on the tourniquet with his teeth. On the wall to his right, Brian Crenshaw was lying on a violet and gold settee, a purple fleshlight in hand, his hips moving vigorously, his eyes just as glazed. On the wall to his left, Gerald White was hanging from a contraption connected to the ceiling, his penis covered by a leather trap that made Derek cringe just staring at it. Behind Gerald, on the wall, was a workmen's rack teeming with purple and gold sex toys that Derek couldn't even name half of. He heard groaning behind him as he craned his neck on the gold pillow, trying desperately to see what was going on.

A beautiful, white woman with long blonde hair, purple eye-shadowed, green eyes, bright purple lipstick, and a curvaceous body, was straddling over a figure tied on the table. His face was twisted in pain, his body trying to get as far away from the woman touching him.

"Darnell, if you don't listen to me, baby, I'll have to hurt you more." Her voice was low and angry.

"Just fucking drug me, bitch! I don't want this shit! Help! Someone!"

She snarled and swung her leg over, now facing Derek. A sharp, toothy smile made its way on her face when she noticed the agent was awake. She threw the gold horse tack she was about to shove into Darnell's mouth down and slowly strode to the right side of Derek's bed.

"I didn't want to drug you, my sweet man. I had Ter tie you up, if that's okay with you."

Derek finally took a look at himself, and almost expelled his lunch all over. He was fully naked, hands and ankles tied to the aforementioned bed posts. His penis was pumping itself up, slowly rising, from _what_, he didn't know. Only then did he realize there was a dull ache at the base of his long shaft.

She smiled when she saw the sickened look on his face. "Brian, Terry, come to momma." Brian pulled himself out of the artificial vagina and set it on the couch, standing, his steps murky at best. Terry untied the tourniquet from his arm and staggered over to Lady Domina, collapsing at her feet.

Gerald moaned, his mouth open with a trail of saliva flowing. "You're enjoying yourself much too well for momma to pull you away, hun. I'll stay with you and make you cum. Brian and Terry are going to take Darnell to Derek's teammates for me."

The agent jerked, his mouth opening to yell obscenities at her, but he realized his tongue was numb. He grunted as he tugged on the ropes, feeling grossly exposed as he bounced with every movement.

"A little electricity goes a loooooong way, delicious." She patted the two boys on the shoulder and they stood, walking to the door in all of their nakedness. Lady Domina sat on the bed, causing Derek to slope a little more to one side. She trailed her fingers up his leg, over his knee, to his thigh, and finally she hit the spot she wanted to. Derek wretched as she wrapped her hand around him and began pumping.

Brian and Terry came back down fully clothed, looking a little more in their heads. "Lady Domina, can we come in?" They asked in unison. Derek flinched as she flicked his head and swirled a finger over his slit, disgusted with himself as he started dripping.

"Of course. Take him to the hospital. Make sure you are _**not**_ seen, understood?"

They nodded at her and went to grab the struggling teenager. Terry held his head down as Brian pulled out a packet of something from his back pocket. Darnell's mouth was pulled open and he kicked as the powder was poured down his throat. After a few minutes he calmed down, his eyes rolling back into his head. The boys unstrapped him and carried him up the stairs while the Lady kept stroking.

"I have the touch of a goddess," her voice was beginning to sound annoyed as she crawled between his legs and engulfed his penis with both hands. "Why the hell aren't you cumming?" She squeezed him, causing Derek to wince in pain. She let go, moving off the bed and over to Gerald.

"Here, love, let me take this off." Her hands unbuckled the chastity belt and he jerked into her touch. Derek grimaced. What the hell could she have done to them to make those boys so…obedient? After a few skillful jerks, Gerald came and she smirked at him, petting his penis like a dog. "Good boy," she spoke to it, moving back to the bed.

"See? The hands of a goddess. Why can't I make you cum?" Her mouth came down on Derek and he hissed as best he could with his numb tongue.

SRSR

Spencer ran into the ER, flashing his badge at any nurse that passed him. On his third try, one stopped and took in his ID. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need Darnell Thomas," he demanded. She moved him over to the nurses station, taking notice of a raven haired woman and peppered older man behind him.

"Letsee, letsee…" She typed away on her desktop and stopped when she came to the name.

"He's in room 102. Taking visitors, officer, so you're fine."

Spencer didn't bother to correct her as he almost ran through the halls to get to the room. Rossi and Prentiss followed behind him almost as quickly.

The brunette knocked on the door and opened it to a wide-eyed almost exact look-a-like to Derek. The unsub couldn't help herself when she saw him, and now they knew why. He was almost as tall, off by only a few inches. His head was bare, his eyes almost the exact same brown. His brow line the same, his chin almost at the same point. In fact, you could have called Darnell Derek's lost son, they looked so much alike. Spencer flashed his badge and heard the door give way to his following teammates.

"I-I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. These are Agents Rossi and Prentiss. I have a few questions I'd like to ask… can I?" The agent assumed the most mousy look he could and moved closer. Darnell nodded.

"Were any of these boys with you while you were taken?"

"Y-yeah," he confirmed, jutting his chin to the photos of the victims Reid had pulled out of his bag.

"Good. Was there anyone else?" Spencer's eyes widened when he asked the question, hoping to get an affirmation.

"Uh, yes, there was an…older guy. Like, he was in his thirties. But I think she wanted him the most because she didn't drug him like she did us. She only tied him up to the big bed in the middle of the room and was really watching him." Rossi jotted everything he was saying down, Prentiss watching carefully.

Spencer was closer now, his hand resting on the eating tray in front of Darnell. "Can you remember anything else? Did she say a name, maybe? Her name?"

"Uh, she called the other guys Ter and Brian and Gerald. I think they called her Lady Domina. She called that older guy her 'delectable sweet'. And…" He turned away from Spencer.

"Please, he's my teammate. Anything you can tell me would help us find him."

Darnell looked down at his lap. "We were in a basement type thing. All gold and purple. There were a lot of… toys there, if you know what I mean. She had my eyes covered until I got there and I'm pretty sure they made more than three right turns consecutively so telling you how long wouldn't be sufficient."

"They?" Spencer asked, focusing on this point, not bothering to commend the guy on his smarts.

"Yeah, they. Two of those guys were with her when she pulled up to me in her gold Beemer. She knocked me out and I'm thinking they hauled me into her car."

"Which two, if you can remember?"

He pointed to Gerald and Brian. Prentiss nodded at Spencer and pulled out her phone, leaving the room.

Spencer turned back to Darnell. "Anything else?"

He nodded slightly. "Uh… she did something to him."

Spencer stopped in his tracks. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"She, uh, didn't drug him… not exactly. She… injected him with…something…else."

Spencer panicked and he grabbed Darnell's hand. "What?"

He shook his head. "He was talking in his sleep… so she shocked him with something. Then… She said… popavore or something. She put it in his, uh… private part."

Rossi cocked his head to the side. Spencer shook his vehemently. "Why did she do that?"

"She said he wasn't getting hard for her so she had to."

Spencer's mouth formed a tight, angry line. "Is that everything?"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, I think so." The brunette handed him his card and stood. "Thank you so much for your help." He turned away and hung his shoulders. "I hope this doesn't affect you too much. It will get better," he said.

Him and Rossi walked out of the room as Prentiss was about to walk in. Her face was flushed and she was excited.

"We've got great news, guys." She let them come out of the room before speaking again. "There's been a car accident and guess whose car was involved."

Rossi answered, "A gold BMW?"

"Bingo," Prentiss replied, mimicking Garcia.

"I have some bad news," Spencer said grimly, his expression not changing from when he left. "I'll tell everyone when we meet up again."

The six agents were now at the conference room. Hotch was in front, about to speak and the rest were seated. "When JJ and I went to the store, we found something extremely useful. A woman bought a bouquet of the exact flowers found on Darnell's bike with cash. We don't have a surveillance video but we have a description. A tall, white woman, long blonde hair and an expensive suit. I hear you guys have something?"

Prentiss nodded. "Terry Jeffries is in critical condition and Brian Crenshaw is in surgery. They got into an accident in the gold BMW identified at each crime scene. As soon as Crenshaw is off the table we'll be able to talk to him."

"Does the BMW have a GPS system?" JJ asked, hope in her voice.

Rossi shook his head, his hands in his pockets. "No, we already asked. We're tracing plates as we speak. Reid, you said you had something…bad?"

He nodded, his hands in his lap, locked together. "Darnell said that this 'Lady Domina' couldn't… make Der- Morgan, hard. In order to fix that, she used Papaverine. When injected in penile tissue, it causes smooth muscle relaxation and in result fills the corpus cavernosum with blood, causing an erection. In other words, she directly injected his penis with a drug to make him hard so she could… have her way with him." Spencer's voice took on an acidic tone as he relayed the last fact. The team didn't comment on it, and Spencer didn't notice his facial expression, which was not his usual kitten glower, but a scowl with enough malice in it to kill an elephant.

* * *

_Thoughts? Like, dislike... Kind of wish they had a button at times like this haha. _

_..._

_So, who have I lost? _

_**(\_(\**  
**(=' :')**  
**(,(")(")**_


	4. Cheesus and Sprinkles

_Okay, so I'm putting the chapter up without Shinji's review. If there's a mistake: my bad!_

* * *

_**Cheesus and Sprinkles**_

_DMSR_

Lady Domina was wiping up chunks of food from around Derek's face. She sighed as she finished, his surroundings squeaky clean.

He could have held it in but he wanted her to know just how sick she made him. She was fully naked now, her body hovering over Derek's. She had just penetrated herself with his penis, and he used that opportunity to let himself get sick. Two days. That's how long he's been with her. Too long.

Gerald was now sitting obediently on the settee, his mouth pulled into a frown as he watched his Lady clean up the mess of another man. If he and his accepted submissive partners ever made a mess, she made them clean it up, whether it was theirs or not. But here she was, cleaning his mess with her own, queenly hands. And handing the bucket to him. "Go rinse it out, Gerald." He hesitated in grabbing it.

"Now." She demanded. Her attention turned back to the object of her true affection.

"Sweet, why did you do that? I'm trying so hard to satisfy you and all you want to do is struggle." Her fingers were caressing his cheek and he turned his head as far away from her touch as possible. She growled and stood, literally hopping off the bed. She went to the table behind his head and came back with a gag. "If you try that again, you'll choke on your own vomit. I'm sure a dignified beauty like you doesn't want to go down like that, huh, delectable?"

Derek honestly considered it, his lips cracking against the stretch from the ball gag, but he stopped. She was right, there was no way he was going to go down like that. He'd survived sexual abuse before. He could do it again.

_RRRR_

When Rebecca walked into the training academy, there was a strange fuss happening. Trainees weren't sulking about having to come in, they were whispering and instructors kept telling them to focus. Rebecca wasn't one for making friends. Unfortunately, this meant her asking someone what was happening resulted in an intake of air and a few strange glances in her direction. After the third attempt on the second day, she sighed and stood, walking to her car with no new knowledge of gossip in her head.

She had just pressed the unlock button on her key ring when a familiar voice called her name. She turned reluctantly, having only spoken to this guy a couple of times in the last few weeks.

"Hey, did you hear?" He asked, his brown hair flipping from one side of his face to the other.

She shook her head. Cravit's eyes went wide and he exhaled. "Dude! Everyone knows, I mean I do because I was supposed to meet with him-" He cut himself short at the look of annoyance on Rebecca's face. "Agent Morgan is missing."

Rebecca's eyebrows immediately met, her mouth falling in a large O. She almost dropped her bag but was able to catch herself just before she let it go. Rebecca had taken a nice interest in Derek Mogan, a romantic one at that. "Wh- how? When?"

Cravit shook his head. "Morning before last. They, the BAU, had a lead but it hit a bump in the road. They won't say anything else but I heard there's some chatter of taking his team off the case. I don't think it'll happen though, they're his best bet."

Rebecca nodded, swishing her blonde pony tail. "Uh… thanks, I guess. Um… see you around?"

Cravit cocked his head to the side. "Sure. I can always use a new friend, rivalry set aside of course." He winked at her and waved, taking his departure at the right time.

Rebecca jumped into her car, flooring it to her home. Before Intern Day, her crush on Derek Morgan was just that, a crush. Until she was lucky enough to become his TA. Then it turned into a little more. When she started to watch him, to follow him in her free moments, then it became obsession. It would figure that the one night she doesn't follow him home, something happens to him. No wonder she hadn't seen him leave the BAU.

She sped home, slamming her house door open, her homemaker mother throwing a worried glance her way. "Becca, dear, are you okay?" She asked as her daughter stormed up the stairs.

A response didn't come until Rebecca came out of her room two and a half hours later. "I'm fine, mom, I just needed to brood." 'Brood' in this case, was pulling out every single picture she had taken of Derek and admire them with tears in her eyes. Said tears spilling when she realized her favorite one was missing, not in her desk or her favorite book or under her pillow or… anywhere!

Rebecca's mother only watched her sadly for a few more seconds before smiling and handing her a box wrapped in a cloth. "Take this to your sister, honey. She probably hasn't eaten in days."

Rebecca scrunched her mouth, pouting towards her mother as she took the box. "Mom, seriously? Domani's almost twenty-nine, I'm pretty sure she can fend for herself."

Her mother gave her a stern look, switching between the parcel and her face.

"Fine," she sighed.

Her sister's door was locked, of course, like it always was. She isolated the key on her ring and put it in the hole, twisting and allowing herself in. The car wasn't in the drive way so she assumed no one was home. There was noise in the kitchen, though, like the sink was running. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen, fully expecting her beautiful big sister.

"Do, mom ma-" She stopped short, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. "Oh my- cheesus and sprinkles, what the fu-"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, the naked black teenager in her sister's kitchen knocked her upside the head with the bucket he was rinsing off. She immediately blacked out, the package in her hand flinging across the room and smashing into the stainless steal fridge before her eyes shut completely.

_SRSR_

"Hotch," Spencer warned, a slight temper in his voice.

"Reid," Hotch returned, his arms crossed and his eyes watching the genius carefully.

"Hotchner."

Oh, that was it. "Go. Sit in the SUV. You heard me," he demanded when the agent tried to argue. "I won't say it again."

Surprisingly, Spencer stayed, his eyes set on the doors behind his superiors head. "I'll leave," he ground out, his tone dangerously close to death. "When we interview… the victim."

And to everyone else's surprise, Aaron nodded. He stepped aside, allowing Spencer in first and following after him, stopping his team with a look. The entire team, all but Reid and Garcia, had tried to get the man to talk. He wouldn't, or he would and it would be about his Lady, his master, his reason for living.

Brian Crenshaw was awake, his eyes widening at the sight of Reid and Hotch. He shook his head, seeing their guns belts and the nurse next to him sighed. "I don't approve of this."

"You don't have to," Spencer spat. He came to the edge of the bed and glared at the young man who almost looked like Derek, only in the fact that he was mixed and bald. "Brian," He started. "You… were with someone." He thought it better not to say kidnapped since these boys were doing whatever it was she wanted.

He nodded, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"And I don't mean Terry Jeffries."

Hotch watched the eyes of Crenshaw narrow behind his oxygen mask.

"You were with… a woman, correct?" Spencer was still standing by the bed, the nurse jutting herself in the way so he couldn't get closer.

"She's more than a woman," he started, breathing in deep. Hotch widened his eyes in surprise at his voice. "She's a goddess. The only goddess. What she says goes. She loves me. She owns me. I'm hers."

Spencer quirked an eyebrow, a dark smile coming over her face. "She does? Or she did? She's not here now, is she? To make sure her Brian is okay."

Brian scoffed, his head turning towards the window and away from Spencer. "She doesn't need to care. She just needs to own. She knows I'll always be hers, no matter where I am."

The brunette almost snarled. Hotch stepped in. "Tell me, Mr. Crenshaw, does your 'goddess' have blonde hair?"

"The fairest!" Brian almost yelled, his handcuffed wrists jingling with the force. "The most perfect."

"And…what do you do together?"

The mixed boy looked over to Hotch, his voice euphoric. "We play. Lady Domina loves to play."

Spencer squinted his eyes, patting Hotch's arm. He seemed to be calmer now, so Hotch gave him the reins again. "And you… were tied up?"

Brian smirked. "Only when she wanted me to be."

The nurse gave a questioning look, checking the track marks on the boys arm. She shook her head at them and rose as she checked something on her chart, leaving the room to the agents and 'the victim'. "Could you… tell us where she is?"

Brian turned from Spencer and the room was silent. They stood for a few minutes before Hotch indicated to Reid that they should leave.

Rossi was on the phone when they closed the door behind themselves. "Alright, Garcia, thanks."

"What's the update?" Hotch questioned, adjusting his tie.

"The plates are dead. No dice."

Spencer clicked his tongue and walked away from the team, who eventually trickled after him. Not before exchanging confused and concerned voices. Spencer's behavior had been quite erratic over the last few days, angry and irritated, even mean. When Prentiss had asked if he wanted a coffee this morning he actually mumbled '_Fuck off_' under his breath. His patience was running thin and if something didn't click soon, he was going to pull his gun on someone. Preferably Brian Crenshaw.

* * *

_Wow now. What the hell is happening?!_


	5. Back In Business

_Well, I apologize for the delay but I have no excuse- other than VACATIONNNNNN. ).) Had fun though, and Shinji says hello :D_

* * *

**_Back In Business_**

**__**_DMSR_

A voice was whispering to her, she knew it. Her left eye peeked open, her head ringing and she tried to reach up with both hands to stop it. Only one came up, the other jingling against a pair of purple hand cuffs that were locked to a metal chair. She closed her eyes, willing the headache to go away when she heard the voice again. Her eyes shot up, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Agent Morgan?" She asked, the brave façade she had first put on for him falling to pieces in her mind.

"Rogers, good, you're awake."

Rebecca Rogers nodded, instantly regretting the action, the spinning it threw her into. "Wh- what are-"

"I'm being held captive, Rogers." Derek sighed. "Well, _we_ are."

She looked up once more, this time noticing his naked body. He was locked to a saltire cross, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her cheeks instantly heated and Derek looked to the ceiling, utter humiliation on his face. She took in the bare walls, the large metal door, the dripping water and strange musky scent, the mostly empty room, save for a bench and a large locked chest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not looking at her again.

Rebecca copied the motion, her eyes on her sneakers. "I was visiting my sist- My sister! Oh my God, where is she, is she okay? Have you seen her?!"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Hey, shush or that criminal woman's gonna come back down here." He sighed as he looked at Rogers…this was seriously messed up. "I haven't seen another woman but you and her. And I'm sorry to say this but I'm guessing that's your sister. You look like her."

Confusion roiled in Rebecca's stomach. Wait, what? How could her introverted, soft spoken sister have done something like this? _Impossible. Bullshit. That's wha- No, that's not true. In seventh grade, you walked in on her and… him. That man. That man she was taking money from. That man who wanted her to hit him with that weird leather strippy thing._

Rebecca let out a sob, her face turning into an ugly cry. "No!" She yelled, causing the agent to shush her again. "She can't have. She wouldn't kidnap me-"

"Becky," a smooth, curt voice spoke over the creaking of the metal door, Derek snarling as it did. "Little sis, it's okay. As soon as I'm finished you can have your turn."

The blonde shook her head, tears rolling down her face. She struggled to see through the tears but she took in her sisters black, lacey corset and leather thigh high boots. She closed the door behind her, walking over to her little sister. "I…what?" Roger's was so confused.

"I saw your collection, Becky, your pictures. So I did some digging and look what I found, a beautiful black man who will satisfy me in every way possible." She smiled as she stood next to her sister, moving something from hand to hand as she strolled over to the other side of the room. "We've always had the same taste, Becky. I'm glad I ran into this before you did though, he was delish."

Derek had stayed quiet, but now he was struggling as Lady Domina placed a different kind of gag over him, a flat one that covered his mouth completely.

"Domani, stop!" Rebecca yelled, her eyes still shedding tears. "Please!"

Domani flipped her hair, smiling at her sister as she licked a line from Derek's temple to his chest, his eyes wide with panic. "Once I'm done, Becky, you can have a go."

The cuffed blonde hiccupped, sobbing into her free hand before bringing it down to struggle against the cuffs. "No! I don't want to! Just let us go!" She screamed. A hand slammed over her mouth and she squeaked, her sister throwing a careless glance over her shoulder.

"You can't play with her, just keep her quiet, okay, Gerald?"

The man must have nodded because there was no reply but the older sister seemed satisfied.

SRSR

"Off this case? I don't think so, Erin." Rossi scoffed, his eyes not on her but on the window in the conference room. The whole team was gathered, all except Derek, and they were all staring wide eyed at Strauss.

"You're too involved, it's a conflict of-"

"We know. But we're the best at what we do and we're his best chance right now. Who knows what's happening to him. We hit a snag, but that doesn't mean you can take us off," Prentiss huffed. "… ma'am." She added as a second thought.

Strauss shook her head and crossed her arms. "No arguing. It's in your best interest to let go and to take this case instead. Our second team is working on it now. He's a tough man, he can hold on. Your talents can be better served here." She indicated the folder in Hotchner's hands. Garcia and JJ stared at each other with worried looks in their eyes, their attention previously focused on a now fuming Spencer Reid. Strauss walked out of the room without another word and Hotcner sighed.

"You aren't," Spencer started, his voice malicious. "Since when have we ever listened to her? Why the fuck should we start now?!" He screamed.

Widened eyes spread through the room, teammates mouths hanging open.

"Hey, whoa, Spence, calm down." JJ tried to ease, her hand coming to his shoulder before he swatted it away.

"No! Derek's missing and you're just going to take that bullshit she served us?! This is unbeli-"

"Reid." Hotch interrupted, his voice moot in tone. "Have we ever abandoned one of our own?"

The brunette took a deep breath as he shook his head and relaxed his balled fists.

"Do you think we'll start now?"

Spencer sighed and shook his head again. "Of course not." He spread his palms open and closed, open and closed, slowly calming himself.

"Then don't worry. I have their team leader on my speed dial. He'll keep us updated and we'll work around this case, got it?" Hotch's voice had softened, after all, he was worried about Morgan too.

Rossi smiled as Spencer nodded, his breathing returning to normal. "We should get started," he said, taking a look at the folder he had taken from Hotch. "It's two missings. One's a trainee from the academy."

MRMR

Mrs. Rogers had called her husband first, then her older daughter who hadn't picked up and then the police. They of course, said what she was expecting. "I'm sorry, ma'am but you have to wait at least twenty-four-"

She had cut him off, the phone cord wrapped around her fingers tightly. "She's training to become an FBI agent, what if she's been kidnapped by one of the FBI's enemies?!" She yelled.

Her husband rushed home as fast as he could, opening the door as his wife yelled into the phone once more. "Her sister, her older sister, I can't get hold of her either!" She sobbed. "I called and called and called."

The operator sighed on the other end. "Have you been over there, ma'am?" She questioned.

"No, no but my daughters both answer when called. They've never missed my phone calls before! Rebecca hasn't called back, she hasn't come home and it's been five hours already!"

Mrs. Rogers stared at the clock reading nine on her microwave. Her husband quickly came up behind her, engulfing her in a hug as her body wracked with more sobs.

"What are your daughters names, ma'am?"

"Rogers. Domani and Rebecca Rogers."

SRSR

When Spencer opened the file and saw the picture of the older sister, his head immediately reacted, bringing his attention to Derek's case once more.

"Guys!" He said, pointing to the picture and throwing the file on the table. "Hear me out," he replied to Hotch's raised eyebrow. "This is Rebecca Roger's, she was in De- Morgan's group for Intern Day. This is her older sister, Domani, matching the description of the woman who bought the bouquet." He seemed to have everyone's attention. He hunched over the table, pulling the pictures aside and reading over the file once more. "She's a medical student, she'd have access to papaverine, though it would be difficult. But we've seen what she can do, she's manipulative, she might have her thumbs on someone with influence."

Rossi smirked as he nodded towards Hotch.

"Looks like Strauss unknowingly put us back in business," Prentiss joked, watching Hotch pull out his phone.

"We _are_ working our case though," JJ smiled, observing the excited look on Spencer's face as he and Garcia input the two different addresses in their phones.

"Think you guys can move out?" Garcia asked Reid, standing and picking up her tablet.

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "We're just going to check out the victim's house. That's all."

The team, all except Garcia, rushed out to their SUV's, Reid, Hotch and Prenitss in one, the others in the second following them to Domina Rogers' house.

FBI vests on and ready to go, Hotch came up to the door first, knocking on it and identifying himself. No answer. There were two squad cars with them, the officers behind the FBI agents. Hotch nodded his head and Prentiss and JJ both slammed their boots into the door, almost knocking it off of its hinges.

They looked at each other and grinned before making their way into the house. Spencer was next, traveling to the living room and kitchen. The girls went upstairs and immediately noticed something wrong.

"Clear guys, but, uh, she's definitely our unsub."

Both Rossi and Hotch and one of the police men came up the stairs and followed Prentiss' voice to the end room. There was suddenly an explosion of black men around them, particularly large pictures of Derek covering other black men's pictures. "Well then…" Rossi said, trying not to stare at the men's naked bodies for too long.

"Uh, we should call this in," the officer said, plucking his radio from his shoulder.

There was another loud call, Spencer's voice telling them to go downstairs. Rossi went to grab JJ and Prentiss but stopped at the expressions they were exchanging as their eyes roved over the walls.

"Lets leave them," Hotch whispered, all three men heading down the stairs and into the now kicked down basement door.

There was a bed in the middle of the room, just as Darnell had said. A sex swing and settee, a dropped bag of needles and a bottle of something Spencer couldn't quite read. His only concern was that Derek was not on this bed, though clearly he had been.

Hotch opened his phone, a perky voice answering after he hit send. "Put me to work."

"Garcia, how're those contacts of Domani Rogers coming along?"

There was tapping as she answered. "Perfectly. I can send two valid addresses to you."

He nodded though she couldn't see.

"They fit what we gave you?" Hotch asked, moving about the room while he slipped his gloves on, the phone now in Reid's hands.

"Yes, sir. Powerful, wealthy, stressful hours, doctors. Sent them to you already. Go find my brownie."

There was a click and Spencer handed the phone to his boss, pulling on gloves of his own.

"We're going to have so much DNA in here, it's sickening." There were opaque spots everywhere, Rossi noted as he stepped over as much as he could.

Spencer actually laughed, though it was bitter and cold, humorless. "You're right. It's appalling." His face darkened and he stopped dead in his tracks. "And some of these might be from Morgan."

No one said anything, not the two cops who were heading upstairs to meet their back up or the two other agents, observing the strange toys.

* * *

_And we're slowly getting there!_


	6. Dead and Deaf

_I kind of felt guilty... I know it's short but I just wrote it today because a guest reviewed on LaM and said they wanted Derek's Misery. Here you go guest!_

* * *

**_Dead and Deaf_**

_DMSR_

Richard Generous rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he shushed his wife and kissed her forehead before throwing on a robe and trudging down the stairs. He sighed as he opened the door, about to yell at whoever was interrupting his sleep at one in the morning. That is, until he saw the vests. "F… FBI… what can I help you with?"

A man with peppered hair and a broad mustache stepped forward and presented a picture to him. "Agent Rossi. Do you know this woman?"

Dr. Generous nodded slowly, sweat beads forming on his brow, his eyes only locking on this man's perfect mustache.

"Do you know where she might be?"

Richard couldn't hold his eyes in one place. He stared around, at the young student looking agent with a surprisingly scary face, at the pretty brunette he wouldn't mind letting hold his throat, at the blonde he'd like to let have caress him with a heel, at the other older man who seemed to be glaring him down to a nub. "I- I don't."

"Why are you so nervous?" The student agent asked, his voice not nearly as squeaky as he pictured it. "Is it because you know you did something you weren't supposed to?"

The doctor's mouth twitched as he thought back four nights ago when he opened his hospitals reserves to his Lady. She had said it was for them to play with when he couldn't hold out as much as she wanted him to. _How did the government find out? Why are the government on my step and not the police? Oh, her location, where could she be? Maybe if I tell them I won't get fired… or at least I won't get thrown in jail._

He wracked his brain but nothing jumped out. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know. If I did I would tell you but I don't-" He paused, his eyes jumping in realization.

"Dr. Generous?" Spencer said ominously.

"My colleague, Dr. Trillo. He knows her, too, though not a lot of people know that. And-and Dr. Barsette," His voice jumped an octave.

"Garcia, get us what you can on a Dr. Trillo…" The student agent looked at Dr. Generous expectantly.

"Camillo. Dr. Camillo Trillo."

The blonde snickered behind her breath, the brunette following suit. Agent Rossi shook his head and redirected his attention to the doctor. "We'll keep this away from prying eyes if you keep your mouth to yourself, understood?"

Dr. Richard Generous nodded gratefully, his mouth literally shut tight. He waved at the FBI agents before he shut his door, leaped up the stairs, snuggled in bed next to his wife, and completely forgot about his robe and slippers.

RRRR

Rebecca watched numbly as her sister forced herself on Agent Morgan, her body slumped against the back of the chair lazily, her head forcibly turned in the direction of the cross. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but her body had tired itself out with the crying, the jerking and the thrashing, so she was still.

The dead look in Morgan's eyes suggested he was used to this. _Could Domani really have done this to him that much?_

Rebecca was now quiet as her sister finished again, the back of her throat knotting as she dry heaved. So disgusting, so wrong, yet here she was watching it. Domani let out a frustrated cry as she unhooked her booted leg from Derek's waist, striding quickly to the chest on the other side of the room. "You don't want to cum for me, Derek? Then I'll make you, I swear on me." Her voice was muffled as she dug in the chest until she came out with two items that finally caused Rebecca to voluntarily knock her head against the wall behind her, efficiently rendering herself unconscious.

SRSR

"To Dr. Camillo Trillo, then," Rossi said as Dr. Generous closed his door. "Dr. Basette was no help and we were relying on this. Good thing it came through."

Spencer nodded roughly as Garcia told him the address had been sent. "He's also got three properties, guys. You should send some cops out to them, we might find Derek there."

"Great job, Penelope. You're amazing," Reid told her, genuinely meaning it.

She smiled into the phone. "Thank you, genius. You are, too. Save our baby boy."

The phone clicked and Spencer opened his texts. "Lets go."

CTCT

When Dr. Trillo opened his door, he certainly should have expected to see the police. The way Domani had called franticly earlier, asking for a place to stay, should have been a dead giveaway that he didn't want to involve himself in whatever trouble she was in. Alas, he could never deny her.

He wouldn't answer their questions, he couldn't betray his Lady. So he was cuffed and brought to the station, set in a cold room to brood over his choices.

Lady Domina, or Domani, was his owner. She treasured him and cherished him and she knew he'd always be hers. That's why she went to him, he wouldn't disobey her and tell on her. But when they came in, when they pulled out his properties in front of him, he couldn't help but feel worried. And then that was it. They only pulled three out. Not four, not the one she was on, just three.

SRSR

Spencer watched Dr. Trillo's facial expression go from panicked to relaxed in a split second. "Not there," he mumbled, almost to himself.

"What was that, Reid?" JJ asked, her eyes still watching Dr. Camillo Trillo.

"The property she's on, it's not one of those three. He was panicked when we started to pull them out but when we finished he relaxed."

Rossi nodded as he watched Prentiss and Hotch in the interrogation room. "You're right. Check with Garcia if he's making any other payments over at least fourteen-hundred a month and if so for where."

Spencer nodded and turned away, pulling the phone to his ear.

PGPG

Garcia was getting frustrated. Who the hell had nine credit cards? Apparently Dr. Camillo Trillo. She went through the first, which was the least used, then another, which was the most used. Neither of them had such a payment. Reid suggested going for the fourth most used, no dice. She chose the next one randomly and voila, she found the payment.

"This is going to take me a second but I can definitely get it to you." Her voice hardened as she spat the next lines. "Get ready to take this bitch down."

"Gladly," Spencer replied just as bitterly.

SRSR

When Rossi rushed into the room, a new folder in his hand, Hotch knew this was going to get good. He placed the file flat on the desk, opened in front of Dr. Trillo. "Is she here?"

The panic on his face was evident and he looked away immediately. Prentiss was out of the door faster than one could say 'faster' and Rossi and Hotchner followed. Spencer and JJ were already in their vests and heading to the SUVs, SWAT behind them.

Spencer spoke into the radio as they drove, sirens wailing and lights flashing. "The boy and the agent will most likely be in… compromising situations. Our targets are the sisters and possibly the missing boy. Understood?"

Affirmatives were received and the rest of the drive proceeded in tense nervousness.

RRRR

What woke Rebecca wasn't Morgan's screams of pain and anguish, but the heavy footsteps and the shouts of "Clear!". She wanted to make her presence known so she yelled. Loud enough for the footsteps to stop and voices to call out names. She yanked her covered mouth from the boy and yelled once more. Stomps were heard and then a huge bang, more steps descending and then another bang.

It was the BAU, the members she had heard about. Dr. Reid was the first in, a gun trained directly at her sister. She didn't mind though, at this point she wished it was her with the trained gun. Then came in the legendary Rossi, moving to rescue Rebecca from the boy. JJ, the pretty liaison was next and she uncuffed the little sister tentatively. Then the moving force of Prentiss came in, with all the dignity in the world, watching as Rossi cuffed the boy and moving to cuff Domani. Before the other footsteps reached the door, Dr. Reid was over to Agent Morgan and unlinking him from the cross. He caught the jacket his boss had tossed him as he entered the room ahead of the SWAT, and draped it around Morgan.

Rebecca had been taken from the basement and out of the elegant house, along with her sister and the kidnapped boy. Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid had stayed though, the tortured man not in any condition to walk.

SRSR

"Morgan?" Spencer tried again -the fourth time- to get the man's attention. His eyes were blank, staring at nothing. "Derek? Please answer me." He pulled the man in for a hug, disregarding the nakedness and trying to get him to talk.

He opened his eyes as he rubbed Derek's back and his heart dropped. There was blood. Derek was bleeding from holes all over his back. Spencer closed his eyes again, willing the vision of Domani's hands away. He could see the angry look in her eyes, the red hot metal stick in one hand that she had prodded Derek with right as Spencer trained his gun on her, and the bloodied short necked stake she pulled out of his back before he almost ran at her, Prentiss cutting in and cuffing before he'd do something he'd regret.

He heard the footsteps down the stairs and willed them to hurry, the paramedics with the board making it to him just before his tears fell. "I'm coming with him," he cried, the paramedics questioning looks not registering as he followed them into the ambulance.

* * *

_I can't say anything about the next update because I don't know when I will. I was consistent but I stopped writing... I'm working on the next chapter now. Sorry guys!_

_**NEW STORY! PROTEST PLEASE!** I'm outlining for a new DMxSR story but Shinji wants it in first person and I don't. **PROTEST PLEASE!**_


	7. Listening Through the Door

_Partial good news! Even though almost no one protested, Shinji could see how miserable I was. SO instead of writing a first person, he's requested a reversi scene with Derek and Spencer. Now, if you know me, you know I always have Spencer as the catcher. Why? Because that's how I see it. I don't really like him as the pitcher so I'm asking for help._

_I don't know when it'll come up, but he wants it in the new story. I haven't even written the first chapter yet and I don't plan to until I can get by _Lips and More_'s first arc. When the time comes, I'm going to ask someone to help me out. Think one of youse could? I'm just no good with domSpencer :(_

Hey_ look. Chapter 7. Huh. Okay then._

* * *

**_Listening Through the Door_**

_DMSR_

Derek Morgan had only uttered seven words in the last four days.

Don't touch me.

Yes.

No.

"Not Reid."

Hothner sighed as he watched Spencer's eyes water. He and Reid were in the room on the fourth day and Hotch had asked the younger agent to watch Morgan while he talked to the nurse about Morgan's day to leave. He was close to fully healed, the burn marks from the electric prod completely covered, only scarred. The wounds from the stake were still pretty bad. The darker man obviously felt strongly about this, since he spoke a phrase other than the one he had said from the moment he was brought into the hospital.

The youngest agent had stayed with Morgan for the past four days, only leaving to shower and eat and then come straight back.

"I-I'll go ask," he whimpered, his voice cracking as he stood slowly.

Hotch watched the door close behind him and then turned his attention to his injured agent. The Reid from before was gone, almost completely. The confident and sometimes irritating Spencer was now tucked under the bed and forgotten about. "I understand that you are mad at him, furious even. I know that you've been through a lot this last week. But you have to talk so we can understand, Derek."

Nothing, not even a blink. He carried on. "Spencer didn't sleep at all while you were missing, he didn't even step foot in his apartment. He stayed in your office, Morgan. He cussed at us and played the bad guy in an interrogation. He lost control." Morgan's face stayed blank. "I know. I know you're angry at him for putting you through those horrible months, but he's here now and he's sorry and he's regretful. He lo-"

Morgan turned his head to glare at Hotchner, his eyes scrunched in a menacing way. It was as if he was saying "Why can't he tell me himself?". He turned away, obviously ending the conversation.

Hotch shook his head and trudged to the door. "Alright, fine. Be stubborn. But you'll need someone to help you over the next few days and it won't be any of us. Spencer's taken time off and you better get used to him real soon." He yanked it open, slamming it behind him.

Thirty minutes later a red eyed and disheveled Reid returned, expecting Hotch to be in the room as well. When he was greeted instead by an angry and lone Derek Morgan, his posture slumped and he stayed by the door. "I… she said… tomorrow. I took… a-a few days off so I can… help you."

Reid couldn't look up to Morgan's death glare again, not at that moment. He'd fall apart. "I'm going to…take care of you." He closed his eyes as he walked to his seat, the location memorized. He didn't open his eyes again until a nurse came in and told him that Derek's special privileges were no longer in action and that he had to leave that night and come back in the morning. With his eyes still closed, ignoring the burning look Derek hadn't given up on giving him, he made his way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his vision planted on the ground.

DMDM

Morgan said nothing when Reid suggested going to his apartment. He said nothing still as they walked into the unfamiliar apartment building and up the stairs to Reid's home. Spencer gave him the bed -taking the couch- and put Derek's cell phone in his hands, all the while avoiding looking him in the face. "You can text me if you need me. I'll… leave you alone."

Derek replied with silence, his eyes staring down at the pale hand lingering on his own jean-clad thigh. Spencer snatched it away, after finally looking up, only to see Derek's eyes focused with malice on his hand.

He walked away slowly, closing the door behind him, and slumped to the kitchen. The counter was cold as he heaved himself onto it, leaning his side against the fridge. He pulled his legs up to his chest and sat there for a good half hour. His phone went off and he swung his legs off the counter, digging it out of his pocket.

_Water_

Spencer grabbed a glass and filled it up, running to the room with it sloshing in his hands. Derek held his hand out for it and snatched it out of the brunette's. He took a few gulps, set it on the side table, and moved so he was laying on his stomach instead of his side. His back was still covered in small wounds from Domani's torture.

The renter of the apartment knew to take the hint and left the room once more, dejectedly. This time he went to the living room and turned the television on, mindlessly listening to a documentary on manatees. Spencer curled up into the arm, his legs to his chin and his arms around them. He fell asleep on the couch, darkness and soft light from the television greeting him when he awoke. Groggily, he sat up, wiping sleep out of his eyes. He checked his phone and saw what had woken him up.

_Bandages_

Spencer opened the bag on the floor in front of him, grabbing the disinfectant and new dressings for Morgan. When he opened his bedroom door, the darker man was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Am I just changing them or are you bathing?" Spencer asked, his eyes watching Derek cautiously, daring to stare the man in the eye this time. This was pathetic, he wasn't a mouse. Facing glaring eyes was what he did every day… sometimes.

To his surprise Derek answered, his voice scratchy and muffled behind his hands. "Bathe."

He smiled loosely and nodded. "Okay. Shower or bath?"

Derek looked up to the ceiling, running his hands down his face. "Shower."

"I'll grab a cloth and a new bar of soap for you. Is that okay?" He headed to the bathroom, setting the items in his hand on his dresser.

"Yeah."

Derek stood, Spencer taking notice that he was only in basketball shorts. He shyly turned away as he opened his linen closet and pulled out his softest cloth and towels. They were placed on his counter and he grabbed for Morgan's go-bag, passing the man on his way to the bathroom. He pulled out Derek's toothbrush, lotion, and deodorant, balancing them in his arms and setting them on the counter next to the towels. The darker man had already started unwrapping his bandages, wincing every time he uncurled them from his back.

"Do…you need help?" Spencer asked, his eyes watering with anger at the sight of the little holes, each with a stitch over them. Nineteen in total, it made the brunette sick just thinking about what Morgan was feeling.

Derek grunted and let the bandages go, apparently waiting for Spencer to finish the job. He spoke again, his voice still throaty. "You'll have to help me wash my back side. I can't get it wet."

The youngest agent blushed and nodded, hoping it was answer enough as he took the last bit of bandages off. Derek stepped in under the lightly beating drops, staying as far from the head as possible so as not to let the water roll down his back. Spencer took the cloth and handed it to Derek who whimpered as he took it.

"You're not supposed to raise your arms!" Spencer remembered, appalled at himself for forgetting. He had let Derek adjust himself in bed, unwrap the bandages, take his clothes off, everything he was supposed to be there to prevent. He snatched the cloth back, ignoring the sound of protest from Derek.

Spencer soaped it up and embarrassingly started on Derek's neck, who didn't bother to fight back, who didn't bother to look at him. He moved to the pectorals and then the stomach, the sides (carefully of course) and then the genitals. When he started, he expected some kind of reaction, even though it wasn't appropriate. He received nothing. Derek seemed determined to keep himself down, his eyes scrunched shut and his bottom lip sucked into his mouth tightly. Reid moved quickly and thoroughly, his cheeks reddening as he slipped his clothed hands between Derek's firm glutes. Finally to the legs and feet he went. As he rinsed with the same method he avoided _that_ area as much as he could, trying to ignore the selfish feeling of disappointment he seemed to feel at the lack of reaction.

He softly towel dried Derek off, carefully placing deodorant and lotion on the naked body, straining against the strange feeling in his gut as his hands glided against the dark skin. Once Derek was in a new pair of basket ball shorts, they sat on the bed, Derek's back to Spencer. He rubbed the ointment the hospital had given him over the wounds, Derek jumping from the pain every now and then. Once the bandages were secure, Derek laid on his stomach again and asked Spencer what was for dinner.

The brunette clamored through his kitchen like a mad man and came back with a simple salad and soup combination. Derek ate it quickly and Spencer smiled as he did the small amount of dishes. They had arrived at the apartment early in the morning and it was now dark, around eight p.m. He hated to do it but he had to disturb Derek.

When he opened the door he almost jumped, Derek's eyes were trained on it and seemed to meet his as soon as he walked in. "Oh, uh… hello. I just… want to shower before going to sleep."

Derek said nothing and watched as Spencer walked in, leaving the door open behind him. His eyes trailed as far as they could while he was in that position and he sighed, closing his eyes as he heard clattering in the bathroom. What was happening? Why was he slowly becoming less and less angry with Reid? Why was he starting to feel like an ass for completely ignoring Spencer's attempts to make life better?

He must have dozed off because when Spencer came out of the bathroom in his matching pajama top and pants, Derek jolted, presumably out of sleep. "Good night," he said as he closed the door.

"Night," Derek replied, knowing that Spencer was listening through the door to see if he'd get a reply.

* * *

_Well, that was faster than I thought. Didn't take me a month. No promises for the next though._


End file.
